Welcome back Harls
by Blacklakemermaid
Summary: I know there are a lot of these, but my take on what happened after the end of the movie. lots of sexy times ahead and some mentions of blood and stuff. Rated M for said reasons. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own DC or suicide squad etc etc etc. Why is this a thing I need to do? I'm posting this on a fanfiction site. To find it you need to search up what your story is based off of, that should mean the story isn't mine. Blah. Whatever. I was in the mood for writing more smut so here ya go! I haven't done this for a while so I'm a little rusty, but tell me what ya think and I might do more! Enjoy my lovelies!

'Yeah, I'm off my meds' Harley thought to herself as she backed herself into the far corner of her cell; cadge more like it. There was explosions and shooting and blood, so much blood, all around her. She laughed wildly at the hallucinations in front of her, serves the god damned guards right, even if this was just going on inside her head. Figures emerged from the dust in the now gaping hole in the wall. She pivoted like an animal in her cell to watch them as they advanced, shooting at the prison guards. Her cup of coffee had dropped to the floor already in her confusion and interest, spilling all over the romance novel they had given her to read. Three of the mentioned figures stood out the most to her, while the rest of this army of armored men continued to shoot and thicken the pool of blood on the floor these three went around her cell, opening the door on the outside cadge, then cutting the bars of her smaller cell. One of the men approached her then, she looked up at him questioning, it slowly dawning on her that even her messed up mind couldn't create this scenario. It was then the man removed his mask to reveal his face, white and covered with tattoos. He smiled at her with his red lips and dropped the mask to the floor in a moment of triumph, sighing in victory.  
"Puddin'!" Harley screamed happily hugging the man she believed to be dead.  
"Let's go home," he whispered in her ear before backing away from their embrace. "Glad to see they've been treating you well here," He motioned towards the espresso machine and she giggled.  
He then snapped his fingers and one of the two other men came over and presented him a chest. Joker snatched it away from him and removed whatever was inside before tossing it to Harley, who caught it. It was her pistol, she smiled, J had thought of everything hadn't he? Joker had backed away from the door to her cell at this point allowing her to take her first steps of freedom. "Thanks Puddin'" said Harley cheerfully, kissing him on the cheek before tightly grabbing hold of her pistol "You don't mind if I deal with a few unsettled scores first do ya?"  
"Not at all, Harls" J cooed to her.  
With that Harley walked out of her cage, her gun pointed at any and all prison guards she spotted, firing at random men, laughing her ass off.  
"That's my girl," the joker laughed as he watched the carnage.  
Harley's eyes scanned the running bodies looking for her target. There! The coward was hiding in the corner, his otherwise handsome face screwed up in fear. Harley sauntered over and when he spotted her it was if the room could feel the tension. The hate could be felt radiating from Harley despite her wide smile.  
"No," he said scooting away from the advancing queen of crime. "You're not going to hurt me are you? I got you your phone! I-I…!"  
She grabbed his collar and dragged him over to the bars of her cell and tied him to it with the strips of fabric she had used to dangle from the ceiling. She smoothly removed his phone from his back pocket and pulled up the phones camera.  
"No! Nononono! Please!" screamed the guard.  
Harley posed next to him, smile wide, "Spring break!" she said snapping a picture just as electricity ran through the bars, shocking the guard. He screamed out in pain as she snapped pictures, eyes rolling into the back of his head. When the electrical current stopped and he slumped to the floor, still alive but barley, Harley bent over showing him the phone screen. "Any preference on filters?" she asked casually "I think I like Amaro, sounds fancy." With that she pointed her pistol at his head and pulled the trigger.  
The room had gone silent. All of Harley's captors were either dead or pretending to be dead. (Oh Derik, everyone could see you breathing sweetie) Harley stood up from her spot next to the body of her latest victim and strutted over to where she assumed she would be escaping with her Puddin and lackeys.  
"Ready to get out of here, Baby?" Jocker asked from just behind her, pulling out his own gun, chin resting against her shoulder so his voice felt like a soft breeze against her cheek.  
"I can't tell ya how ready I am Mista J," she replied before the both of them stepped out of the room to meet the inevitable gun battle they would encounter on their way out. They didn't wait long, bullets began whizzing by them in seconds, shouting, mayhem they lived for this. The king and queen of crime, side by side once again, laughing like the maniacs they were. Blood dripped from the walls, onto the floor, everywhere. Harley's orange prison uniform and fluffy slippers were drenched in the stuff.  
"Harley," Joker called after shooting at a group of guards with a machine gun.  
"Yes Puddin'?" Harley asked casually, shooting a guy in his crotch before kicking him in the face.  
He came up to her and pulled her against him, not caring about the shouts of pain, and the shots being fired in all directions, including their own. "It's been forever since I've seen you Harls," he was running his hands up her sides "and all of this has got me, EXCITED."  
Harley chuckled a little, slowly looping her arms around his neck, looking him in the eye. "Wait till we get home Puddin' and then I'm all yours." She pulled him into a bruising kiss, seemingly ignoring the battle taking place. One prison guard took this as his chance to take down the king and queen of crime, running up to them, armed with only a taser to face the maniac pair.  
They both simply raised their pistols, not breaking their kiss, and pulled their triggers, leaving matching bullet holes in the guards head.  
"Well if I need to wait," said Joker pulling away and reaching into his pocket "what about we speed this up why don't we? Why don't you do the honors sweet?" he handed Harley the grenade he had been stashing.  
"Oh Puddin' you shouldn't have!" Harley smiled, looping her finger through the pin as if it was a wedding ring and pulling, tossing it at the guards. The explosion seemed to rattle the buildings foundation, destroying the remaining guards and opening up a path for the happy pair and their accompanying men. "Where's my bat?" Harley pouted before joker shot a glare at one of his men who presented Harley with her beloved bat. She twirled it around, getting used to the feel again, before swinging it at the head of one of the guards lying on the ground, bashing in his skull. She laughed, tucked her pistol into the waist band of her pants and took hold of the jokers arm, which he had offered to her, the pair strolling through the deserted halls of the prison before getting into the swat van the joker and his men must have come in.

The drive home was both heaven and hell to both Joker and Harley. On the one hand, she was free, endless possibilities lay in front of them to catch up with their work of wreaking havoc in Gotham. On the other J was constantly not so subtly running his hand slowly across her body, almost in awe. He was breathing heavily like he did whenever he was trying to control himself as his white hands loosely followed the cascade of Harley's hair down her shoulders, watching his hands intently as they traced her body.  
"I don't like being kept waiting Harls," he breathed in her ear "Why shouldn't I just pin you down and take you now?"  
Harley shivered at the idea, smiling at her beloved. "You know I don't mind an audience Puddin," she said crawling over to him and straddling his lap "But do you really want to share me with all the boys? Do ya want all of them to know exactly what I look like under here?" She pulled on her loose fitting prison uniform.  
Harley knew she had won; Joker was very possessive after all. She liked to test his limits sometimes, pushing his jealousy to the brink, sometimes resulting in the death of some poor random shmuck who thought it was his lucky day. That didn't faze her though, the little games she played showed what kind of power she held.  
He didn't press her again, but he kept stroking her, getting more and more obvious, dipping his hands lower and lower. Harley didn't care, the boys were trying to pretend they weren't looking but she could see them with their darting glances. Harley smirked.  
When they finally arrived at their hide out in Gotham, Joker practically dragged her inside and into an elevator to their main pent house apartment, but just as the elevator doors closed behind them he had her pined to the wall. "Listen here you little minx," he said, his hands becoming more forceful against her sides, tugging lightly at her cloths. "You better come through for me tonight after having me wait so long, cause this fire," he rolled his hips against her so she could feel his excitement "Isn't going to quench itself."  
"Yes mista J," Harley responded innocently before the elevator dinged and the doors opened, resulting in Mr J pushing her into their pent house apartment, shoving up against yet another wall and latching his mouth to her neck. Harley ran her fingers through his hair moaning. She didn't even have the chance to feel happy to be home, but her man was needy, and if there was anything she prided herself more for, was satisfying him.  
"Where do you want me Mista J?" Harley breathed in his ear "On the bed? The couch? The floor?"  
"I think I'm going to take you right up against this wall," muttered Joker against her neck while one of his hands snaked up under her shirt to grab hold of one of her breasts and the other slithered into her pants. She gasped, her head hitting the wall behind her. "Take this shit off," He told her stepping back to let her remove her bloody dirt covered prison cloths. And she made a show if it too, teasingly removeing her orange shirt, and pulling her white tank top over her head, exposing her red bra, and then wiggling out of her orange pants, making sure to give her J a good ass view. She loved seeing his transfixed face when she did this, how he observed her every move as if he was recording it in his brain. She beckoned him over with her finger and he walked over to her, shrugging off his open shirt in the process. He pulled her into another passionate kiss, groping her body as she lightly grazed her nails against his back. He quickly undid her bra while she wasn't paying attention and she responded by sneakily removing his pants and boxers, effectively releasing his uncomfortable erection. He growled and won the battle by literally ripping off her panties, an action that made her squeal in excitement.  
He positioned himself under her and slowly started to push himself into her tight wet hole. She moaned, feeling him push himself inside of her inch by inch. "That feel good baby?" he whispered in her ear. All she could do was nod. "Now that isn't a very good response, I feel like you should use your words more Harls," He pulled out again slowly before sharply thrusting back in "I asked if that felt good."  
"Oh yes Mista J!" Harley moaned her head rolling back and forth against the wall.  
"Good," The joker smiled pulling almost all the way out ever so slowly and then pushing back in the same way.  
"Ah! Please Mista J go faster," Harly moaned trying to roll her hips to get more friction.  
"What was that Harls?" he asked, slowing down even more if possible "what is it you want?"  
"Geez Puddin, come on you're goin so slow I-"  
The Joker hushed her with another sharp thrust up before going back to his insanely slow pace. "I'm sorry Harley I don't seem to understand what you're getting at." He grabbed her chin hard and made her look him dead in the eye. Another sharp thrust up was all it took.  
"Ah! Please, Puddin, fuck me! I've missed ya! I need ya! Please!"  
That's all he needed to hear, he lifted her up so that her legs could wrap around his waist and he firmly placed both arms on either side of her head, effectively trapping her between him and the wall, before ramming into her full thrust.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH Mista J! UH! YES! HARDER! OH GOD!"  
Bending down slightly joker took one of Harley's sensitive nipples in his mouth and began sucking, causing her to moan and scream and move against him harder.  
"Shit I've missed this baby," Joker muttered against her skin.  
Harley smirked "You know I have too, daddy."  
Joker shivered, ramming his hard cock inside of her slightly faster. "Say that again." He commanded.  
Harley groaned before pouting innocently at him "What do you want me to do Daddy?"  
"You little tease," the joker smirked. He picked her up into his arms, hands cupping her ass, and began impaling her on his dick.  
"Daddy! AH! Please!" She moaned out the closer she got. Joker laughed and bit down hard on her collar bone, drawing blood. She screamed in pleasure, raking her nails down his back leaving deep gashes.  
She could feel the glimmer of release on the horizon, her insides were tightening up as she let her man move her up and down his dick. She could feel it reaching deep inside of her hitting all the right places, and after months of being locked in a cage she knew this was gonna be one hell of an ending.  
"Puddin'… ah…. I'm gonna-I'm gonna cum!"  
"That's it baby," Joker rasped in her ear "Cum for me now."  
Well if he insisted.  
She threw her head back as waves of pleasure washed over her, her loud screams and moans becoming loud laughter half way through, her pussy clamping down tightly around the Jokers dick sending him along with her, emptying inside of her and slumping against the wall, his head pressed against hers.  
"Welcome back Harls," He said.  
"It's good to be back Puddin," Harley sighed.

AN: Yay! So that's the end FOR NOW! Dun dun dun. I'm thinking about writing some more one shots, like related one shots but no important story lines or anything. I have a few ideas so guys please review and tell me what you think! Thanks guys! By!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok so some people wanted me to keep writing. I am happy to do that so here is the next part! I don't think there is gonna be a "story line" per say, I think it's gonna just be a series of one shots that just so happen to technically go in order. br / I don't own anything, nothing, do I even own myself? Do we have free will? Who knows?

(sorry for the problems with this chapters coding before, thank you OdeFromParis for alerting me to the problem. I had no saved copy of this story on my computer so I had to fix all the mistakes by hand so forgive me if there is the occasional word missing or slight grammatical error. thank you all for your understanding.)

ONWARD!

With Harley back where she should be Joker could finally return all the resources he had at his disposal back to his work. His apparent disappearance on the streets of Gotham lately had not escaped the notice of his enemies. One such man named Gold Horn had begun slowly sneaking his way into Joker's turf, and joker wasn't going to let that slide. Gold Horn was relatively new to the streets of Gotham, but thought he could make it big by using corrupted politics. The oaf had been using his few contacts in the government to try to go after the Joker ever since J turned him down on a business deal but sneaking into his territory was too far. The man deserved to die, but Joker couldn't let it just be a clean painless death, that wasn't his way, he needed to do something good to announce his return. He decided he was going to toy with him. Torture was just wasted on a man like Gold Horn, all that fat and blubber on him probably kept him from feeling pain, no, Joker needed to hit him in the emotions to break him.

"Harley!" he called.

"Yes Puddin'?" said Harley running her hands along his

"How would you like to help me have some fun?"

Harley smirked, leaning her head against his shoulder laughing, "Of course Mista J, anything for you."

Gold Horn was a man who liked to have a good time, and as a result he spent quite a lot of time at local bars and clubs. He was a large man, but not unattractive, getting his name from the gold spiked earrings he wore. He loved nothing more than talking to anyone at the clubs he went to, getting new connections and then using those connections. That was why he was so ecstatic when he met Hailey. They bumped into each other quite literally in a club called The Black Cat that was located somewhere on second street. She was beautiful and young, with long brown hair and an amazingly pale skin. He fell in love almost instantly, only getting more excited to find out she was a doctor, a physiatrist in fact. What a connection to have!

"Have you had any interesting patients?" Gold Horn asked her. They were sitting at the bar.

"I've had all the interesting patients," she said, smiling.

"Oh?" he questioned.

"I really shouldn't tell you about my work…"

"Please?" he asked, leaning in.

She giggled, sipping her drink, "Well, if you reaaaaally want to know…"

"Of course."

"Poison ivy,"

"really?" he sat back, letting that sink in.

"Scarecrow, The Riddler, and… The Joker."

Gold horn sat up straighter "You treated The Joker?"

Hailey nodded. "He was an interesting man, a real enigma." She adjusted her glasses. She really was dressed relatively conservative for a club, but not unattractive. Everything was covered, but her cloths were tight, and the skirt was just a breath away from being considered short. Everything about her was teasing, her expressions, her cloths, god was she perfect.

"Well, it's getting late," Hailey said standing up "I better get home but, call me won't ya?" She handed him a slip of paper with her number on it, giving him a pec on the cheek before disappearing.

Gold Horn met with Hailey many more times after that. Slowly but surely her cloths becoming less teasing and more provocative. He liked the change, he liked it a lot, but she always refused to go home with him. She had explained to him in passing once, she had grown up in a very strict home and believed strongly in sex after marriage. He wouldn't argue that, but a guy could only wait so long. He had decided that day that he would either eventually decided to marry this woman, or force her before leaving her. Her intrigue kept him coming back though, she always seemed so kind but her eyes seemed to always be laughing. He liked that, he liked her. Months passed and Gold horn finally decided that he had fallen in love. She was simply perfect in every way and so he decided to propose, he did everything right, the ring, the location everything and when she said yes his excitement almost gave him a heart attack. He kissed her and she ran off to tell her daddy. She had talked about him in passing. Seemed he was a single parent, Gold Horn hadn't met him yet, but Harley once said that she let him get away with murder. Don't all kids let their parents get away with murder? When she came back he could finally lead her to his apartment, where he opened a bottle of wine and finally got the action he was looking for. After a few glasses she crawled into his lap and planted a few kisses down his jaw, pulling on his tie.

"Hey Goldie," she said, letting her hands run down his body "I'm feeling a little HORNY" she giggled a little at her joke.

"Well I can help you there babe," he said carrying her over to the bed, but she shook her head and got up. Pulling cuffs from her bag and twirling them around a little."You always come prepared don't you doc?" gold horn asked.

"Of course I do," Hailey replied chaining him to the bed before sliding herself down his body to unzip his pants. Wow, for a virgin she was good at this, really good, almost as if…

There was a loud boom coming from the other side of his bedroom.

"That would be daddy," Hailey said smiling "He wanted to meet you."

She got off of him quickly and opened the door, in stepped The Joker, dressed in his long purple coat, open to show all his tattoos and holding onto a walking stick."Hailey, get away from him! He's-he's… Hailey?" Gold Horn trailed off when he noticed Hailey didn't seem scared at all, quite the contrary she seemed quite comfortable with the situation at hand. She walked over to the pale man and rested her head on his shoulder lovingly.

"Took you long enough puddin'" she pouted.

"What's going on here? Hailey what are you doing? Don't you know who that is?"Gold Horn yelled.

"Oh I know who this is alright," Hailey said turning around to face him "But you don't seem to know who I am." She pulled off her glasses, breaking them in half and then pulling off her brown wig, letting her blonde, pink, and blue locks to spill out. "The name is Harley you buffoon."

Gold Horn was still confused, and scared so the Joker decided it was his turn to speak. "It seems you have been going after me lately Goldy, you didn't think I could let that slide did you?"

Gold Horn's eyes widened, finally fully understanding the situation. "Hailey," he pleaded turning to who he thought was his fiancée "Please, help me, I know you feel something for me, I love you! I-"

"Aw isn't that cute?" The joker said "He thinks you belong to him, what about we show him exactly who you belong to?" He turned to Harley "Harley, come."

She did as she was told, silently standing near her J waiting for further orders. "Undress." She did as she was told, removing all fabric from her body before standing neutral in the middle of the room. "Kneel." She did as she was told, kneeling before him on the floor. "Bend over," he growled, so she leaned forward, her head resting against the floor along with her arms, her ass high in the air. Joker circled her a few times before giving her ass a firm smack without warning. She groaned. He smacked her ass a few more times turning her cheeks red, before yanking her up by her hair and whispering in her ear "Do you want me baby?"

"Of course Puddin, I always want you."

"But how much do you want me?" He asked. He was exaggerating his every move, proving to Gold Horn once and for all that this woman was HIS. "Would you suffice with just a kiss Harley?"

"No Mista J," She replied obediently.

"Oh?" Asked Joker feigning innocence. "Then what is it that you want Harley?"

"I want your dick Mista J,"

"This dick?" He asked unzipping his pants and letting said appendage stand proudly.

She giggled. "Oh yes," Said Harley giving him the neediest eyes he had ever seen.

"And where do you want this dick?" He asked, his hand lightly skimming her skin. She shivered "I want it in my pussy Mista J."

"This one?" He said sticking a single finger inside of her and pumping it in and out causing her to moan.

"Uh huh,"

"It's so wet though, it must belong to a dirty girl."

"I am a dirty girl," Harley answered, being rewarded with another finger being pumped in and out of her pussy, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Is that so?" Joker threw a look at Gold Horn who was both horny and horrified, a sick combination. "Well then dirty girl, will you spread your legs for daddy?" She did so and he removed his fingers and replaced them with his large dick, shoving it inside her in one quick movement. She moaned loudly, a wide smile on her face as he wasted no time in fucking her, ramming into her tight wetness. She grabbed at the rug, holding it like a lifeline screaming, yelling, and mumbling to herself.

"Yeah, that's it's Puddin, right there."

"Did I ask you to speak?" He said not breaking his harsh pace and giving her a slap to her already red rear.

"Ah! No sir!" She cried out. Harley tried to keep quiet after that, but her moans and begging would leak through sometimes and she would get a hard smack on the ass. She knew Joker was trying to get her to moan too, he kept hitting her in that amazing spot that made her see stars. She could feel how warm he was and how hard he was as he fucked her into the ground.  
Hard for HER. God she missed this when she was in prison.

"That's what I thought," He said grabbing her hair and using it to pull her head closer to him, she looked up at him, trying to hold back the sounds of her pleasure. "Who's dick is inside you right now?" He asked.

"aaaaaahhhhh, yours." She answered, back arching towards him.

"And who's dick is it you crave?"

"OH PUDDIN! YOURS!"

"And who do you belong to?"

"UUUUUHHHHHYOUOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"What was that?" He said giving her a sharp thrust causing her to yelp "I couldn't hear you, say it louder."

"YOURS! I'M ALL YOURS MISTA J! JUST FUCK ME HARDER! PLEASE!"

Joker smiled, his hand running down her neck before lightly choking her and whispering in her ear "Very well, sweet."

His pace picked up in speed, Harley writhing in pleasure as wet smacking noises mingled with her own pleasured screams. That was when she started laughing, meaning she was nearing climax, joker reached around, rubbing her clit. "Cum baby, come for me NOW."

"OH MISTA J!" She called out when her release hit her. She slumped down onto the floor panting, her tongue hanging slightly out of her mouth. He pulled out of her and ordered her to sit up, she did so obediently. "Clean this for me," he said motioning to his still erect dick before she laughed and took his cock into her mouth. He groaned, fisting her blonde hair in his hand and looking up at the ceiling. He looked over at Gold Horn who had tears streaming down his face from his space chained to the bed with his pants down. "Do you like the view, dog?" The Joker asked, smirking. "Do you like seeing your fiancée on her knees, sucking on my cock? And she enjoys it so much! Don't you Harls?"

She nodded eagerly, moaning around his dick, causing the most delicious vibrations. He echoed her moan tossing his head back and then smoothing back his hair. "That's it Harls. Good girl." He cooed, pushing her further down his shaft until she could take in the whole thing. "Oooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss," Joker moaned before finally releasing inside Harley's mouth. She choked a little before pulling off his dick with a pop. She had successfully swallowed most of his cum, but some still trickled down her lip. She giggled before licking it off of herself. He chuckled at her, before zipping up his pants and walking over to their guest. "Like the show?" Gold Horn laid there, tears streaming down his face, quietly muttering to himself. "You know, trying to kill me I might have over looked, but touching what is mine, is never forgiven." With that he pulled out his gun and quickly pulled the trigger, ending Gold Horn.

"Have fun pudding?" Asked Harley. She was laying on her back, looking up at him from the floor. Her arms were resting on either side of her head, her hair forming a halo around her, she looked like a fallen angel, or a devil disguised as an angel. He nodded. She kicked her legs in the air teasingly "Then what about you come over here and play with me more, we can have even more fun."

Yep definitely a devil.

AN: YAY! Part 2! Like I said I have a few ideas for this story but I would still love hearing suggestions. If ya got any then go for it! Mostly I think that this whole thing is gonna revolve around joker literally fucking over her enemies in some way but other suggestions are cool too. Anyway, yeah, if you like this little series here leave a review, the more reviews and comments I get the more inclined I feel to keep writing.

The entire reason I started writing this was because I didn't like the fanfiction that strayed too far away from Harley and Jokers canon personalities (nothing wrong with making them all sweet and nice, I just didn't like it) so I am striving to make this story as believable to their personalities as possible. If you think something they are doing doesn't fit quite right, call me out on it, I would love the constructive criticism. TATA FRIENDS!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I've been working on my other joker and Harley story Tell Me STories Of The Joker King And Jester Queen. Infact this story is probably just going to become to spawning thread for the smut scenes in that… consider these a sneak preview before I weave them into the story line…. If I get that far. Anyway, please review if you like and even if you don't! I would love advice! Anyway friends, hope you enjoy!

Ivan felt lucky that he wasn't on station in sector three. Sure, those guys got paid more, but in scenarios like these it just wasn't worth it, and situations like these were pretty often. Sector three was home to Gotham's most dangerous criminals, Penguin, Poison Ivy, The Riddler, etc. They came and went so often that their names were permanently carved in front of their door weather they were in them or not. Gordon called it "inspiration" for the police force, young wide eyed doctors called it a zoo. In this particular moment two of the asylum's most famous prisoners were out and about. The Joker and Harley Quinn. No one was sure exactly how they had gotten out just yet, all they knew was that Joker had broken out, scooped up his queen and made a mad break for it. All patrols were on high alert to stop them, even those not in sector three.

Ivan slunk around the halls, gun drawn, peering casually into doors to look like he was doing his job. There was no way Joker would be in sector one. There were far easier ways to escape this place that The King of Crime could come up with, Ivan was sure. He had been around for two Joker breakouts so far and had heard about the rest of them, the King never mixed with the low risk patients of sector one, much less let them taint his queen.

That's what Ivan was telling himself when he heard a strange noise coming from behind the door to a vacant faculty room. Ivan slowly approached the door, pushed it open slightly and peered inside.

There, about ten feet away from him, the Queen of Crime was kneeling before her king. He was stroking her head with a strange tenderness while she kissed her way across his navel and down to his shaft, which was standing quite tall and proud, pants bundled around his ankles.

"I missed you so much Pud'," Harley murmured in between kisses and light bites "I missed you so, so much."

"I know, Poo, I know," Joker returned, eyes closed. He was savoring the moment reunited with his queen.

"I was so lonely without you," she said, looking up at him with big, innocent eyes. "How come you didn't come to see me?"

"Daddy tried," Joker responded, pulling back her hair so he could see her face and at the same time tugging her head back to look at him more "those bad men kept Daddy from seeing his baby girl."

"I hate them," Harley said, burying her face where The Jokers shirt hung over his stomach, stroking his cock almost out of habit. "Let's kill them Puddin, let's make the pigs pay." Her voice had gotten deep and her innocent eyes were flashing with blood lust.

Joker let out a low, animalistic growl, a combination of anger toward the guards and and pleasure as Harley started kissing her way up and down his length again. "Soon, baby, soon." He threw back his head, sucking in breath, a smile splitting his face as the blonde finally took him into her mouth.

Ivan wasn't sure what to do, the clowns didn't seem to know he was there, and he should be alerting the other guards, but something about the scene before him had him transfixed. He couldn't rip himself away from the slight moans that she made and the way his fingers were tangled tightly in her hair, encouraging her to continue. Her fingers were digging into his sides in a seemingly painful way. They were each holding on to each other as if the other would disappear if they let go.

The Joker began to murmur "good girl, good girl," under his breath over and over again as their breathing became more labored. It was then that the tightness in Ivan's pants encouraged him to stay and call the other guards after the two in front of him were finished.

"You're such a good little slut for daddy, aren't you?" Joker rasped to the girl in front of him. She nodded enthusiastically around his cock. "What about you turn around, bend over and let daddy hurt you?"

Her face lit up and she pulled off of his cock with a soft pop before turning around and bending over, her ass wiggling high in the air. He slapped her still clothed behind, murmured "good girl" again and pulled down the hem of her Arkum Asylum issued pants. He positioned his dick in front of her opening, but then seemed to think of something else, rubbing his head against her folds absentmindedly. Harley squirmed on the floor below him impatiently, pushing back slightly to at least get the tip in. "Take off that shirt," He ordered "I want to see what I own."

She pulled off her shirt quickly, her white breasts now pressed against the floor. He growled in approval, raked his fingers down her back, drawing a pleasured moan from Harley, before sinking his hard cock inside her. The heads of both lovers tossed back and they both let out an animalistic moan so desperate they didn't even sound human anymore.

He began to thrust inside of her, skin slapping against skin echoing through the room with every painful motion.

"It's been so looooong Puddin!" Harley cried happily. "It feels soooooo gooooood, you being inside me again."

Joker let out a loud laugh "What did you do without me, Poo?" he asked her. "Tell daddy what you did."

"I touched myself every night thinking of you!" She cried, her back arching upwards, exposing her face, tongue hanging out of her mouth, eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her nails clawed against the floor leaving marks in their wake as Joker bent over her, biting harshly on her neck without relenting his harsh pace.

It was then that Ivan realized that he wasn't watching humans any more, they were animals. They bit and clawed each other, drawing blood and leaving future bruises in the throws of their passion. Sounds of gnashing teeth and growling accompanied the wet sounds of their courtship.

Joker's lips made their way to her ear and he began to whisper to her. Ivan couldn't tell what he was saying over the sound of the joker jack hammering his dick into harley's all too willing pussy, but by Harley's lewd responses, evil giggling, and loud exclamations she was enjoying it. As his pace quickened Jokers words became louder, until Ivan could start to hear them.

"That's it, baby, that's it. You feel what you do to Daddy? Feel how hard Daddy is for you."

"Uh huh," She murmured.

"You like this, don't you, little slut?"

"Ah! Yes! So much!"

"Yeah you do, you little whore. You're so wet for daddy. You love it when daddy claims you don't you, you little cock slut?"

"AHHHHHH YEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!"

"You like when I take you from behind and prove again and again that you are mine!"

"Fuck yes!"

He shoved her down again, so that her face and chest were pressed against the ground, his form arching above her, his hand gripping her throat.

"Tell me what you want. You are my crown jewel. My greatest creation. My QUEEN! What you want you will receive, tell me what you want!" With that he began licking and biting her neck and shoulder blades.

"Oh Puddin!" Harley cried, desperately moving against him to achieve her end "I love when you're inside me! I love when you hurt me! You are my owner. My creator. My King! Just do whatever you want with me, Puddin, but PLEASE, (AH!) please, please, please, OH PLEASE cum inside me."

"Is that what you want?" He answered, giving her an extra hard thrust causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure. "You want to be my own little cum dump?"

"OH YES PUDDIN! I'll be whatever you want. I'll be your little cum dump, I'll be your queen, I'll bow or bend over for only you. I want to carry your heir! I want you to fill me up! I want to feel you oozing out of me. Cum in your little cum dump!"

He growled loudly in her ear as if in resignation before straightening up and quickening his pace still further. Harley began to scream and tremble on the floor, rocking herself against him. His hands dug into her ass painfully, pulling her back onto him as hard as possible. "That's it! Cum!" He ordered before she howled loudly. Her hair fell around her face as she road out her oragsum. Her lover didn't let up until his release came as well with his own animalistic growl accompanied by Harley's cries of victory. "YES! Yes! Yes! OH Puddin! That's it! Give it all to me! Fill me up! Give me your child! Oh there's just so much!"

When his hips snapped into her one final time there were a few moments of stillness. Ivan he had a stain of precum on his pants and he adjusted his shirt to hide it as he pressed the button on his belt to summon the other guards. As he waited, he watched the couple slowly become still, breath slowing before the joker pulled himself out of his lover, a loud wet noise accompanying the movement as well as the dripping noise of cum leaking out of the spent Queen of Crime. He pulled up his own pants before regarding the limp woman on the floor in a puddle of seamen and other bodily fluid, still bathing in her afterglow, a huge smile on her face.

The Joker kneeled down infront of the blonde, removed his own shirt then, with once more surprising tenderness, slipping it over her nude form and letting her lean against him instead of the floor. The sound of footsteps could now be heard down the hall and it was clear the Joker heard them as well. Ivan got ready to pursue the man, but Joker didn't flee. He simply sighed, cracked his neck on one side, then the other and stood, leaning Harley gently against the wall.

'This wasn't an attempt to escape,' Ivan realized 'this was an attempt to be with each other again.'

The doors to the faculty room banged open, revealing twenty heavily armed men. The Joker tensed slightly, standing protectively between the guards and Harley as a wolf does between some threat and his mate.

The guards took in the scene before them and what had happened in the room was unmistakable. Both inmates had bruises and bitemarks covering their bodies and their hair was messy. Joker was shirtless, smug, but tense, looking proud of his accomplishments and determined to defend them. Then there was Harley, who just confirmed their worst fears. She was leaning limp against the wall, a hand on her stomach, smiling like the cat who ate the canary, a trail of seamen leaking from inside The Joker's shirt.

"Fuck! They're breeding!" One of the guards cursed.

"What happens if the she beast gets pregnant?" One of them muttered.

The reapprehension of the two "patients" was surprisingly easy. Each offered up their arms to be willingly hand cuffed after Joker seemed to determine what ever danger Harley might have been in didn't exist. As Harley stood to be taken back to her cell more seamen dropped from between her legs, splattering against the floor. She laughed, cupping a hand between her legs, trying to keep it in herself, but failed, and eventually licking off her fingers. The guards in charge of her cringed in disgust.

As the patients passed the Joker took a firm look at Ivan, who stood out among the heavily armed guards as just a night watchman. His eyes quickly spotted the disgruntled look of the pants of his uniform and the edge of a stain poking out from under his shirt. The Joker's breathing got heavy for a second before he smoothed back his hair with his bound hands and smiled at Ivan. "See something you shouldn't have?" Joker asked before being lead away.

Two months later the clowns broke out, successfully this time. Two days after they escaped, Ivan was found dead in his home with a gunshot to the head. He was tied up dressed in panties and nipple tassels. A single sentence carved into his chest "Only a king can look upon a queen."


End file.
